Presentation of video content is becoming increasingly varied. For example, a primary video content (such as a film or other motion video clip) may include an overlay with additional video graphics or objects such as e.g. user interface graphics, subtitles, logo etc. Moreover, with today's increasingly widespread services for streaming of video content, it is often important to reduce the bitrate of the encoded video content, such as when streaming to a mobile phone.
However, in such low bitrate applications, where the video content may be highly compressed for reducing the bitrate, the contribution to the bitrate of the graphical overlay, for example a logo, may be substantial.
EP 2 230 839 A1 (Koninklijke Philips Electronics N.V.) describes a system for overlaying a primary video content with other motion video content such as e.g. a secondary video program. The document describes how the size of the overlaid secondary video program may change depending on the size of the display that shows the primary and secondary video program which allegedly may reduce the bitrate. The content of the first video stream is not taken into consideration.
It is desirable that a more flexible display approach can be provided in order to further reduce the bitrate for a video stream comprising a graphical overlay.